List of Songs in JumpStart Media
Songs are listed by the media that they appear in. 1994 JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) *JumpStart Kindergarten Theme Song *ABC in Harmony *Doing What the Animals Do *Monkeys Playing Everywhere *The Mud Song *Anatomy 1995 JumpStart 1st Grade (1995) *JumpStart First Grade *Zero is Nothing *My Week at Sea *If You Were My Friend *Vegetable ABCs *Reading is Fun *Frankie's Theme Song *Mrs. Flores' Theme Song *Ms. Pickles' Theme Song JumpStart Preschool (1995) *Welcome to JumpStart Preschool *Seven Days of the Week *The Alphabet Thing *Numbers Song *Seasons Song *Winter Song *Spring Song *Summer Song *Fall Song *Shapes Song * * * *Jellybean Jive *Shirley and Nate *Still Hungry *Sam the Snake 1996 JumpStart Pre-K (1996) *JumpStart Pre-K/Songs #JumpStart Pre-K Theme Song #Carousel Song #Bakery Song #Airport Song #Park Song #Fire Station Song #Diner Song #Barbershop Song #Clohting Store Song #Toy Shop Song #Construction Song #Family Song #Credits Song JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) *We're Gonna JumpStart 2nd Grade *It's a Noun *A Goat in My Room *Panama Parrot *Science *Caterpillar Blues *Shoo Fly *Marching Band *Jumpin' Rope *Yankee Doodle *Melody and Harmony *The Cave *The Race *La Cucaracha *Pen Pal *I'm Gonna Recycle *Ballgame JumpStart Toddlers (1996) *JumpStart Toddlers Theme Song *Give the Dog a Bone Song *Songbook Song *ABC's Song *Peek-A-Boo Song *Musical Instruments Song *Numbers 1 to 10 Song *Bouncing Shapes Song *Cat Song *Cow Song *Crocodile Song *Duck Song *Elephant Song *Goat Song *Horse Song *Kangaroo Song *Lion Song *Pig Song *Polar Bear Song *Sheep Song *Whale Song *Zebra Song 1997 JumpStart Math for Second Graders (1997) *Time *Estimate *Probability *Division *3D JumpStart Reading for First Graders (1997) *Compound Food Song *The Rhyming Game *We Speak in Synonyms *Verb Show *Words that Describe each Thing 1998 JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (1998) *Sybil In the Caves of Cumae *The Tapir in Machu Picchu *Abu Simbel - Ramses Sings Fire from the Sun JumpStart Numbers (1998) *JumpStart Numbers Opening Song JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) *JumpStart Kindergarten Theme Song *ABC in Harmony *Monkeys Playing Everywhere *The Mud Song *Anatomy *Doing What the Animals Do *Share *So Many Colors *Days of the Week JumpStart Music (1998) *JumpStart Music Opening Song JumpStart Math for First Graders (1998) *Birthday Song *Cooking Song *Bee Square Dance *Lunch Song *Sea Shanty Song JumpStart Baby (1998) *JumpStart Baby Opening Song *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star *The Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Mulberry Bush *Mary Had a Little Lamb *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *Baa, Baa, Black Sheep *Hey, Diddle Diddle! *London Bridge *Sing a Song of Sixpence *Skip to My Lou 1999 JumpStart Preschool (1999) *JumpStart Preschool Theme Song *Animal Kingdom *Calendarville *Color World *Land of Many Seasons *Land of Numbers *Letter Island *Musical Notes Land *Ruler Land *Shape Land *Stars and Moon * * * * * *The Days of the Week * JumpStart Math for Kindergartners (1999) *JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Theme Song *I'm Bringing Five Shapes to the Party *Cube, Cone, Cylinder and Sphere *Too-Loose the Tailor *Baker Jake Can't Stay Awake *Pattern Song *The Giant's Birthdays *Great Shape JumpStart Phonics (1999) *JumpStart Phonics Theme Song *A Long Short Song *Reading Rocket *Left to Right *Consonant Concert *The Spelling Bee at Spelling Bob's Corral *Vowel Ball *Rhymin' Rock *Getting Letters 2000 JumpStart Toddlers (2000) *At Grandma's House *Chippy's Shapes Song *Grandma's Flower Garden *Counting in the Pond *Picture Playtime *The ABC Toadstools *Peek-a-Boo Woods *The Musical Waterfall *Leaving Grandma's House JumpStart 1st Grade (2000) *Frankie's 1st Grade Song *Ms. Nobel's Gravity Song *Chef Gumbo's Potato Song *Camille's Art Song *Sarge's Alphabet Song *Mrs. Wilder's Exercise Song *Mr. Ditty's Music Song JumpStart Around the World (2000) *JumpStart Around the World Opening Song *Give My Regards to Broadway *Moon Above Rio *Beautiful Italy *In the Woods of India JumpStart Artist (2000) *JumpStart Artist Theme Song *Texture Merry-Go-Round *Painting Ferris Wheel *Roller Coaster of Lines *Collage Funhouse *The Secret Treasure *The Lucky Fisherman *The Jungle Surprise *The Mexican Mystery 2001 JumpStart Languages (2001) *JumpStart Languages Theme Song *Body Song *Oh, Susanna! *I've Been Working on the Railroad *De Colores *Tengo una Muñeca *Sakura Sakura *Snow Song *Au Clair de la Lune *Frère Jacques *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star JumpStart Explorers (2001) * JumpStart Explorers Theme Song * Egypt Tadpole Song * Nile River Festival Song * China Tadpole Song * China Festival Song * Inca Tadpole Song * Inca Festival Song * Plymouth Tadpole Song * Plymouth Harvest Feast Song * Antarctica Tadpole Song * Antarctica Song * Tadpole So Long Song 2002 JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals (2002) * Frankie and the Baby Animals * Old MacDonald Had a Farm *Six Little Ducks *I Am a Horse *Rest Your Head *Bunny Hip-hop *Barn House Rock *Baa, Baa Black Sheep *Cat and Mouse Song *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Row, Row, Row Your Boat JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals (2002) *Rev It Up JumpStart Animal Adventures (2002) *Echolocation *Symbiotic Harmony *Hey Little Sister *Regeneration *Tadpole Embryology *Tide Pool *Savanna! *Rain Forest *Temperate Forest *Opening Theme 2003 JumpStart Sing-Along Time *Jump Into JumpStart *Listen Everybody *Look Around You * * * * * 2005 JumpStart Phonics: Read & Rhyme *Letter Sounds Song *Big Cat *Five Pets *Zip It Up *Dog and Hog *I See You *Hen in a Bed *Pig I Dig *I Am Bob *Big Tub *Ham Jam *Big Dan *I Pick Cod Category:Songs Category:General information